marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Agent Carter
Marvel's ''Agent Carter'' is a television show that is part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. It is set after the events of Captain America: The First Avenger and before the Marvel One-Shot: Agent Carter with Hayley Atwell reprising her role as Peggy Carter.Developing ‘Agent Carter’ TV SeriesHayley Atwell lands starring role in Captain America spin-off Agent Carter Overview Season 1 Years before Agent Coulson and his S.H.I.E.L.D. team swore to protect those who cannot protect themselves from threats they cannot conceive, there was Agent Peggy Carter (Hayley Atwell, Marvel's "Captain America:The First Avenger", Marvel's "Captain America: The Winter Soldier"), who pledged the same oath but lived in a different time when women weren’t recognized as being as smart or as tough as their male counterparts. But no one should ever underestimate Peggy. It’s 1946, and peace has dealt Peggy Carter a serious blow as she finds herself marginalized when the men return home from fighting abroad. Working for the covert SSR (Strategic Scientific Reserve), Peggy must balance doing administrative work and going on secret missions for Howard Stark all while trying to navigate life as a single woman in America, in the wake of losing the love of her life – Steve Rogers. When old acquaintance Howard Stark (Dominic Cooper, Marvel's "Captain America: The First Avenger”) finds himself being framed for unleashing his deadliest weapons to anyone willing to pony up the cash, he contacts Peggy - the only person he can trust - to track down those responsible, dispose of the weapons and clear his name. He empowers his butler, Edwin Jarvis (James D'Arcy, “Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World”), to be at her beck and call when needed to help assist her as she investigates and tracks down those responsible for releasing these weapons of mass destruction. But Jarvis, who is a creature of habit and sticks to a rigid daily routine, is going to have to make some major life changes if he’s going to be able to keep up with Peggy. If caught going on these secret missions for Stark, Peggy could be targeted as a traitor and spend the rest of her days in prison – or worse. And as she delves deeper into her investigation, she may find that those she works for are not who they seem, and she might even begin to question whether Stark is as innocent as he claims. Season 2 “Marvel’s Agent Carter” returns for a dynamic second season of adventure and intrigue, starring Hayley Atwell in the titular role of the unstoppable Agent Peggy Carter, working for the SSR (Strategic Scientific Reserve). Dedicated to the fight against new Atomic Age threats in the wake of World War II, Agent Carter journeys from New York City to Los Angeles for her most dangerous – and bizarre – assignment yet. East Coast SSR Chief Jack Thompson (Chad Michael Murray) sends Peggy to work with newly appointed West Coast SSR Chief Daniel Sousa (Enver Gjokaj) to explore a strange homicide involving a body that glows and emanates cold. Upon her arrival, Peggy reunites with Howard Stark’s (Dominic Cooper) butler and her loyal partner-in-crime, Edwin Jarvis (James D’Arcy), who welcomes her to the Hollywood life and sets her up at Stark’s mansion. There, Peggy meets Ana (Lotte Verbeek), Jarvis’ free-spirited and devoted wife to whom she takes an immediate liking. Eventually, the odd investigation leads Peggy to quirky yet charming scientist Jason Wilkes (Reggie Austin), who quickly becomes an ally — and sparks fly. As Peggy continues to find clues in this peculiar case, she is introduced to the machinations of Whitney Frost (Wynn Everett), a movie starlet, brilliant physicist and the true power behind husband and senatorial candidate Calvin Chadwick (Currie Graham). Calvin, a politician who will do anything to get to the top, befriends Vernon Masters (Kurtwood Smith), a veteran of the War Department with a keen understanding of how to work the system. Peggy soon discovers that corruption seemingly runs deep, making it hard to distinguish the good versus the bad. The search comes full circle when Russian spy Dottie Underwood (Bridget Regan) returns into Peggy’s life in a new and unexpected way. But even as Peggy discovers a new city, both old and new friends – and potentially a new love – she’s about to learn the bright lights of post-war Hollywood mask a more sinister threat to everyone she is sworn to protect. Cast Season 1 Main Cast *Hayley Atwell as Peggy Carter *James D'Arcy as Edwin Jarvis *Shea Whigham as Chief Roger Dooley *Enver Gjokaj as Daniel Sousa *Chad Michael Murray as Jack Thompson Recurring Cast *Lyndsy Fonseca as Angie Martinelli *Kyle Bornheimer as Ray Krzeminski *Dominic Cooper as Howard Stark *Meagan Fry as Miriam Fry *Bridget Regan as Dottie Underwood *Ralph Brown as Johann Fennhoff Special Guests *James Frain as Leet Brannis *Lelsey Boone as Rose Roberts *Costa Ronin as Anton Vanko *James Urbaniak as Miles Van Ert *Alexander Carroll as Yauch *James Herbert as Green Suit *Benita Robledo as Carol *Ray Wise as Hugh Jones *Neal McDonough as Timothy "Dum Dum" Dugan *Leonard Roberts as Happy Sam Sawyer *James Austin Kerr as Junior Juniper *Richard Short as Pinky Pinkerton *Stan Lee as Man getting a shoe shine next to Howard Stark *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America (Recycled Footage) *Toby Jones as Arnim Zola Season 2 Main Cast *Hayley Atwell as Peggy Carter *James D'Arcy as Edwin Jarvis *Chad Michael Murray as Jack Thompson *Enver Gjokaj as Daniel Sousa Recuring Cast *Bridget Regan as Dottie Underwood *Kurtwood Smith as Vernon Masters *Ken Marino as Joseph Manfredi *Wynn Everett as Agnes Cully/Whitney Frost/Madame Masque *Currie Graham as Calvin Chadwick *Lotta Verbeek as Ana Jarvis *Reggie Austin as Jason Wilkes *Lelsey Boone as Rose Roberts *Matt Braunger as Dr. Aloysius Samberly *Ray Wise as Hugh Jones Special Guests *Dominic Cooper as Howard Stark *Lyndsy Fonseca as Angie Martinelli Episodes Season 1 *"Now is Not the End" *"Bridge and Tunnel" *"Time & Tide" *"The Blitzkrieg Button" *"The Iron Ceiling" *"A Sin to Err" *"Snafu" *"Valediction" Season 2 *"The Lady in the Lake" *"A View in the Dark" *"Better Angels" *"Smoke & Mirrors" *"The Atomic Job" *"Life of the Party" *"Monsters" *"The Edge of Mystery" *"A Little Song and Dance" *"Hollywood Ending" Production *The show was picked up by ABC for a first season on May 8, 2014. *The first season will consist of 8 episodes, to air in the 9:00 PM slot on Tuesdays on ABC (in the United States), replacing Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. during its midseason break. *The show will be aired on January 6, 2015, and will conclude before Agent's of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s second season return on February 24, 2015.Marvel's Agent Carter & Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Set Premiere & Return Dates *On May 7th, 2015, the series was renewed for a second season.ABC Renews 'Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.' & 'Marvel's Agent Carter' *In May 2016, the series was cancelled.'Agent Carter' Canceled at ABC; 'Marvel's Most Wanted' Not Moving Forward Trivia *The series will have the pilot episode directed by Louis D’Esposito, with episodes two and three being directed by Joe and Anthony Russo seperately, as well as Joe Johnston who has said he desires to direct episode four of the series.Marvel's 'Agent Carter': Hayley Atwell, Writers, Showrunners Confirmed for ABC Drama Ultimately, Johnston will not direct episode four of the series. *Carter's husband will be explored in the series.Atwell And Producers Release Intel On "Agent Carter" *The first season of the series doesn't feature S.H.I.E.L.D., it does feature HYDRA member Arnim Zola.No Hydra Or S.H.I.E.L.D. In Season One Of AGENT CARTER; Will Feature One Major Marvel Villain *The first season of Agent Carter will be released on Blu-ray and DVD on September 18, 2015. *The second season of Agent Carter features Darkforce, which ties directly into Doctor Strange.AGENT CARTER Season 2 Will Tie-In To DOCTOR STRANGE Gallery Agent Carter Official Logo.jpg|Logo Agent Carter Logo 2.png Agent Cater-Shieldposter.jpg|Exclusive Marvel TV poster ad from SDCC'14 Season 1 Agent Carter Poster.jpg|First official poster. Agent-Carter-Textless.jpg Agent_Carter_1.jpg Agent_Carter_2.jpg Agent_Carter_3.jpg Agent_Carter_4.jpg Agent_Carter_5.jpg Agent_Carter_6.jpg Agent_Carter_7.jpg Marvel Agent Carter Promo.jpg SSR Agent Carter.jpg Agent-Carter-Second-Textless-Poster.jpg AgentCarterPromo1.jpg AgentCarterPromo2.jpg AgentCarterPromo3.jpg AgentCarterPromo4.jpg Season 2 Agent_Carter-season_2_promo_banner.jpeg|Season 2 promotional banner. Agent Carter Season 2 Poster.jpg Agent Cater Season 2 Poster.jpg Agent Carter Promo.jpg Agent Carter Season 2 Promo 01.jpg Agent Carter Season 2 Promo 02.jpg Agent Carter Season 2 Promo 03.jpg Agent Carter Season 2 Promo 04.jpg Agent Carter Season 2 Promo 05.jpg Agent Carter Season 2 Promo 06.jpg Agent Carter Season 2 Promo 07.jpg Agent Carter Season 2 Promo 08.jpg Agent Carter Season 2 Promo 09.jpg Agent Carter Season 2 Promo 10.jpg Agent_Carter_Season_2_Promo_11.jpg Agent Carter Season 2 Promo 12.jpg Agent Carter Season 2 Promo 13.jpg Agent Carter Season 2 Promo 14.jpg Agent Carter Season 2 Promo 15.jpg Agent Carter Season 2 Promo 16.jpg Agent Carter Season 2 Promo 17.jpg Agent Carter Season 2 Promo 18.jpg Agent Carter Season 2 Promo 19.jpg Agent Carter Season 2 Promo 20.jpg Agent Carter Season 2 Promo 21.jpg Agent Carter Season 2 Promo 22.jpg Agent Carter Season 2 Promo 23.jpg Videos Trivia Agent Carter S01E08 "Valediction" Fan Brain Trailers & Clips What to Expect in Marvel's Agent Carter - Comic Con 2014 Marvel's Agent Carter Sneak Peek It Ain’t Life and Death – Marvel’s Agent Carter Preview 1 Peggy Carter Gets to Work – Marvel’s Agent Carter Preview 2 Agent Carter Gets Ready for Work - Marvel’s Agent Carter Season 1, Ep. 1 – Clip 1 Marvel’s Captain America 75 Heroic Years Agent Carter Season 2 Promo (HD) Meet Jason Wilkes - Marvel's Agent Carter Meet Whitney Frost - Marvel's Agent Carter Marvel's Agent Carter Season 2 "Blockbuster Adventure" Promo (HD) References External links *Agent Carter on ABC.com *Agent Carter on IMDB Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:TV Shows Category:Agent Carter Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe TV series